Secret Santa
by VexenReplica6040
Summary: It's almost Christmas and the G8 are celebrating with the Nordics! Everyone has their own Secret Santa! Yay for X-mas fic in April! Please read, 'kay? Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay! Here we go! Guys, this'll be my first fanfic, so that would be why it seems so sucky. :P Anyways, enjoy! BTW: Yes, this is a X-mas fic in April. Please just read it. Even SAVE it for Christmas, 'kay? Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright dudes! So I was thinking we, in spirit of Christmas, should have Secret Santas so that-,"

"Preposterous! That's an idiotic idea! Why the bloody hell would we do such a thing!"

"For once I am agreeing with Angleterre. It is such a childish idea. We should focus more on amour~"

"Ve~! I think it's a fun idea! I hope I get pasta!"

"Whatever ideas the burger bastard came up with can't possibly be good."

"Ano, I agree with America-san. It does seem rather interesting."

"Please. It's just a silly thought. There is no point in doing something like-"

"But dude! We can totally get to know people better this way!"

"Ohonhonhon~! There are different ways of learning about people~."

"Shut up, you perverted frog!"

"Ohonhonhon~! You want Big Brother to teach you to brawl~!"

"Bring it, bloody wanker!"

"CHIGI! Leave me e mio fratello idiota da solo, fottuto bastardo vino!*"

"Ehh?! Please spare meeeeeee! I surrender!"

"Ah! Italy-kun! Please let go of me!"

"Everybody SHUT UP! Can't we even have ONE calm and peaceful meeting! Think about it you idioten!" Germany looked around at them menacingly. "Good. Now, America, you idea is very interesting. What was this you said about getting to know each other? And how do you think this will help us?"

America grinned widely. "Well, I thought that since Christmas is coming up and we sorta have a problem with getting along, we could learn about each others wishes and understand them better."

"Alright. It seems like a good idea to me," Germany agreed. "All in favor? Seems like majority won. Okay, we are going to have Secret Santas!"

"Wait a minute. We have nine people. Would someone have to be Secret Santa for two people?" Japan asked after counting everyone.

"Totally got that covered, dude! See, I thought of that ahead of time and well-" America began.

"The amazing Nordics are here!" In burst Denmark followed by an excited Finland, a silent (as always) Sweden, an annoyed Iceland, and (as usual) a stoic Norway. You could practically hear "Always With You... Nordic Five!" playing in the background.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx *: Leave me e mio fratello idiota da solo, fottuto bastardo vino! Leave me and my idiot brother alone, you f***ing b******! (Google Translate) sorry if I got this wrong… and for any OOCness…

Woot! I just love the Nordics!Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine, so let's say this isn't _that _bad an idea. _Now _what?" England drawled.

"Isn't it obvious? Now we put our names in hats and draw names!" America replied.

"Names in hats." The older nation deadpanned.

"Names in hats." The teenager reaffirmed.

"Wonderful."

"England," he felt the tension seep out of his body and smiled as he turned to see Norway looking at him. "Hello, how is Flying Mint Bunny?"

"He's fine, gone to meet a few of his friends today. What of Troll, is he alright?" The two continued to converse, sometimes talking to thin air. Iceland sighed. _Why do I have to be around such weirdos?_ He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" was heard, albeit a bit more...mumbly...than that. Iceland turned to see a tall man looming over him.

"Sweden…" He sighed. "I don't get why we have to be here. Can't we just celebrate Christmas like we always do?" And they were supposed to celebrate at _his_ place this year, too.

"It'll be fun, Icey!" Denmark laughed as Iceland jumped, clapping his hand down on his shoulder.

"Yeah! You'll see how fun it is to see someone's eyes light up at something you got for them!" Finland piped up.

Iceland stared at him for a moment, then at Denmark's grinning face. "Pass."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!"

* * *

Iceland stared at his slip of paper and sighed into his scarf. _Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh. _But he didn't know. Germany's present shouldn't be anything too weird. He hoped. At least he didn't get Russia. He shuddered. _Pity the fool. Or something like that._

* * *

England sneezed before looking at his slip of paper. _Fuuuu-_

* * *

**Sooooo... how was **_**your**_ **day, today? *nervous laughter* **

**I'm sorry. This late of an update is just inexcusable and I'm terribly sorry about it. I'm sorry I procrastinate so much, please forgive me... And this is pretty much a filler too...so sorry about **_**that**_ **as well...and OOCness...basically everything...**

**Good news, though! I think I have better time management now than I had two years ago, so I'll probably have more time to work on this story! Hopefully... Aaaaaand, I think that's it! Have a nice day!**


End file.
